<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can be your Christmas present by Blue_Hawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224660">I can be your Christmas present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk'>Blue_Hawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexamas20 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Clexmas20, Day 5, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, Naughty List, day 5 Naughty list</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of 'Who would've thought you were actually nice' from yesterday's theme 'Rockin' around the Christmas tree' we have Clarke and Lexa after college enjoying their first Christmas on their new apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexamas20 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can be your Christmas present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a little explanation of how their relationship started before the time jump to after college.<br/>Hope you enjoy, as always all mistakes are mine.<br/>Merry merry Clexmas kru!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 5<br/>Naughty List</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Despite their parents’ predictions, Lexa and Clarke didn't start dating right away after that first Christmas; on school they mostly avoided each other, they didn't fight for everything anymore, but it was as if that Christmas hasn't happened. Around the second week of January their parents scheduled a camping trip and it was as if they jumped from Christmas to that moment, yes it was a little awkward at the beginning, but soon they started to play around, telling each other their stories of camping with parents, competing over everything and having a great time.</p>
<p>After that camping trip, other activities with both their families continued to come, and with it their friendship started to grow; they stopped ignoring each other so much on school, every time they saw each other on the corridor they would either smile at each other or wave, and sometime they would pair up on due projects for their classes, there were times that they would go home together because they knew their parents were together.</p>
<p>But with the grown of their friendship, deepest -and maybe less innocent- feeling started to surface, which made things a little awkward when both girls were trying not to show them, and essentially, avoid them. One of those times, a Friday afternoon, they were at Lexa's house doing homework while they waited for their parents to get home so they could go to a tennis court -yeah they convinced Clarke to try a sport, and the blonde wasn't really happy about it-. Lexa noticed that Clarke was acting weird toward her, her answers were sharp, and she barely even looked at her -what she didn't notice was the blush on the blonde's cheeks whenever she did look at Lexa- so she started to question the why, and the only reason that came to her mind was their first encounter.</p>
<p>Even though they've become pretty good friends by now, they never really talked about the first time they met each other, never discussed more about the subject and the bad blood between them on the following two month. They joked sometime about it but they moved on quickly, so the brunette started to worry at the thought that the bad blood started because she was wrong and too aggressive, and she never said sorry.</p>
<p>"Clarke... can I tell you something?" Lexa started looking at the bed under her.</p>
<p>The blonde's heart skipped a bit before she could answer thinking Lexa was about to give her a different conversation "Uhmm... sure, what is it?" she try to play it cool, but was most likely too nervous to sound anything other than that.</p>
<p>But Lexa didn't notice, she was too deep in her thoughts "So... I know we... we're friends... right?" Clarke nodded, her heart speeding up worryingly "but like... we haven't really talked about... you know like, the first time we met... and I just wanted to tell you that... I'm really, really sorry for the way I reacted, I was just pissed and that game was something really important to me, and I should have known better, but I took it on you and blamed you for everything after it, and I'm sorry I acted as such a dick" she took a breath and realized it slowly before looking at a wide eyed Clarke staring back at her.</p>
<p>Clarke closed her eyes with a frown trying to process what had just happen, before she shook her head "What?"</p>
<p>"No, please do make me say that again"</p>
<p>The blonde chuckled "No, I mean, where did that came from? Why all of the sudden you feel so guilty?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I thought..." Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke for a second "You've been... acting...weird? Lately... and I thought... you were mad at me so I... apologized" the brunette frowned.</p>
<p>Clarke blushed slightly "Oh, uhm... no, no, it... it wasn't that, I mean, I don't think... I haven't... been acting weird...?" she half asked.</p>
<p>"Haven't you?"</p>
<p>"No... I just..." Clarke shrugged "Noup"</p>
<p>Lexa frowned "Ok-kay... well... I'm still sorry" This was really weird.</p>
<p>"And I forgive you, I've figure out that you're not a brat... that much" Clarke winked.</p>
<p>"I am not!" The brunette immediately jumped to defend herself and Clarke laughed.</p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon continued with more laughs and jokes until they had to go and Clarke was pouting all the time, and Lexa thought it was really cute.</p>
<p>It wasn't until another two weeks or so when they went to see a movie with their parents that something actually happened. At that point both of them had completely realize and partly accepted their feelings for each other, but still hadn't acted on them, yeah they were way more touchy than when they became friends, but they didn't see that as an advance on their feelings. That Thursdays night at last minute their parents informed them that when they bought the tickets online, there was no place with six seats on the same row, so they had bought four for them on one of the lower rows and extra two for them a few rows higher.</p>
<p>Neither of them really played attention to the movie, they were mostly making fun of it and later making fun a group of five bald old men how were sitting a few rows from them and looked way to invested on the movie. Many times when they laughed they had to cover their faces on hide on each other's shoulders or neck because people would look at them with dead glares -one of those times it was actually Lexa's mom looking back angrily before raising daring eyebrows at them to shut them up.</p>
<p>Around the middle of the movie Clarke unconsciously leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder, the brunette blushed in the dark as her heart speeded before finally leaning her head on top of Clarke, the blonde hadn't realize her action until she felt Lexa's head on her and then her own heart speeded as well. Suddenly nothing around them mattered, just the feeling of their skin tickling where their bodies connected, even through layers of clothes, and their racing hearts.</p>
<p>For what felt like ages and milliseconds at the same time, they slowly moved, breathing deeply. Clarke started to accommodate moved her head to a point where she was almost touching Lexa's neck with her lips, while the brunette had her nose pressed to Clarke's hairline and her lips ghosting over her forehead. Clarke didn't move anymore but Lexa rubbed her nose from one side to the other slowly, as she tried to calm her breaths.</p>
<p>The movement gave her the perfect angle, she waited a few seconds listening to the far beat of her heart and her own breathing, then she took a slow deep breath, and moved slowly leaning down to capture Clarke's upper lips between her own. Clarke kissed her back slowly but Lexa barely panic when she felt the blonde moving, but then she realized she was just adjusting the position to put her hand on Lexa's neck.</p>
<p>The parted for a second as they licked their lips with smiles and blushes on their faces before continuing with the slow kiss. They both swore as they depended the kiss and on instinct tried to get their hands on each other's hips but ended up hitting themselves with the armchair between them. They hissed with their foreheads pressed together and then tried not to laugh. They ended up deciding to leave the room -from the upper exit so their parents wouldn't see them- and going to the scape stairs to continued kissing.</p>
<p>After that day they just changed the whole status of their relationship without thinking about it, their parents never really mentioned anything, even when they kissed in front of them, the only time they noticed things had changed drastically when Lexa kissed Clarke on her locker before she had to go to a class and Clarke's friends approached her with wide eyes and frowns. They've never really told any of their friends about each other but it wasn't hard to explain. By the end of the year they were already the sweetheart couple of school.</p>
<p>They made it all through high school and college; they both went to the same one and lived on a shared dorm. Clarke got her degrees to start on med school, and Lexa studied architecture, after graduating they had finally saved enough money to rent a nice flat closer to Harvard were Clarke was starting med-school. Lexa was working as an intern on a big company, she didn't do much, mostly following everyone around and sometimes bringing coffee, it wasn't her dream job, but she hoped that soon they would see her potential. Besides, been an inter didn't take much work, or energy, so she was full of energy when Clarke got home from school tired and hungry, she would normally make her a delicious dinner and sometime had her a bath ready for her.</p>
<p>It has been a very tiring but incredibly domestic six months; their new flat was their home, their safe place and their sanctuary, so it wasn't a surprise for their parents when they offered to host Christmas at theirs that year. They had set the tree just after thanksgiving with their friends -which almost ended with their house burned down- and enjoyed late night just watching the lights change the colors while cuddling on the couch, and the only difference on Christmas eve was that their parents were there with them, and that just made it better.</p>
<p>But now it was Christmas morning, their parents left around two in the morning -the only one who didn't drink was Indra and they trusted that she took them all home safely- and they ended up sleeping on the couch, it was a really comfy one and the living room was very warm.</p>
<p>"Good morning, my love" Lexa whispered as she felt Clarke waking up. The blonde stretched with a groan before kissing her girlfriends' jaw.</p>
<p>"Mornin' babe" she muttered closing her eyes again "You had a good time last night?"</p>
<p>Lexa hummed with a nod, moving her hand up and down Clarke's back. The blonde was grabbed on top of her, one arm under Lexa's head and the other coming up behind her shoulder, their legs were tangled with each other's and most important, what Lexa woke up to, was Clarke's thigh firmly pressed down on her core. She ignored it when she woke up, but didn't bother moving, now after about half an hour since she woke up it was starting to drive her crazy.</p>
<p>Before their parents arrived Clarke had promised her some very dirty things that they didn't do, after their parents left they had changed into their matching Christmas onesies and went to sleep, but this morning Clarke's thigh pressed against her, her whole body on top of her, the memories of all the things Clarke told her they would do and the thought of Clarke not wearing anything under the onsie was turning her on way too much for her to handle.</p>
<p>"How did you sleep?" She asked anyways knowing her girlfriend was still half asleep.</p>
<p>"Mmm... Really good... you're really comfy" she smiled lovingly "We should eat breakfast before opening the gifts" Lexa bit her lip when Clarke moved and pressed herself harder on Lexa, so she just took the chance.</p>
<p>"I think I might find my breakfast..." she moved both her hands down to grab Clarke's ass "once I <em>open</em> my gift" she whispered pressing Clarke into her.</p>
<p>Clarke smirked into her neck as her own core pressed against Lexa's thigh "Lex..." she half warned.</p>
<p>"You promised last night" Lexa started to kiss and bit her neck.</p>
<p>"You said you were tired" Clarke answered as her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Lexa bit just the right spot.</p>
<p>"I'm not tired anymore"</p>
<p>With a quick movement Clarke pushed Lexa from her shoulder down onto the couch and properly sat up straddling the brunette, her hands still on Clarke's ass squeezed as a reflex when she moved. The blonde moved her hands down, ghosting over her girlfriend's covered breast before moving up and grabbing the zipper of Lexa's onesie "If you say so..." she whispered before leaning down and leaving a trail of kissed as she moved the zipper down Lexa's front, once it was fully open she moved her mouth to leave hickeys all over her girlfriends abs and hips.</p>
<p>As Clarke rose from her bending position, Lexa followed her and started to kiss her neck again, one of her hands moved to Clarke's waits and upped to grab her boob on top of the onesie, then that same hand moved to the zipped as her lips moved to Clarke's mouth for a heated kiss.</p>
<p>With the zipper down Lexa left Clarke's mouth to lower her kissed to her full beautiful breasts but stopped to look up with a frown when Clarke spoke "That's one gift" she said with a wicked smile.</p>
<p>The brunette stared at her for a few seconds, mouth slightly open hovering over her hard nipple, and a frown planted on her face, then she just shrugged and gave and single wet kiss at one of Clarke's boobs before kissing her lips once more "Then I'll open two before breakfast" and with that she was back on Clarke's chest with her talented mouth.</p>
<p>Clarke bit her lip throwing her head back as she held a moan "Can't wait" she sighed opening her eyes and seeing the photo from their first Christmas together hanging from the three. She definitely couldn’t wait, not just for the attention Lexa was about to give her, but to continue living a live with the love of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this second part, if so let me know on the comments! More from this universe might come in a few days!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>